Bleach Fanfic Story - Heat Stroke (Side Story)
by Beasttamer99
Summary: Mereka bilang kalau Shinigami yang memiliki zanpakutou dari es, maka seluruh bagian mereka akan seperti es bahkan hari mereka. Itu yang mereka katakan selama ratusan tahun. Tapi itu tidaklah benar, kapten divisi sepuluh dan wakilnya membantah semua teori itu. Mereka memang pemegang zanpakutou es, tapi hati mereka tidak terbuat dari es.


Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Bleach Fanfic Story – Dragon Ice and Wolf of Black Snow**

 **Heat Stroke (Side Story)**

-I do not own Bleach-

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

 _Warning : TYPO, OOC, OC, AU, Etc_

 **\- Heat Stroke** **-**

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat tanpa bisa terasa atau terduga. Tanpa disadari tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak Toshiro dan Akatsuki bergabung dengan _Gotei 13._

Hitsugaya- _taichou_ dan Nokage- _fukutaichou_ baru saja kembali dari pertemuan bulanan para kapten. Tidak banyak yang terjadi didalam pertemuan, kecuali Ukitake dan Unohana yang mengeluhkan serangan panas yang melanda beberapa, bukan... tapi semua divisi.

Selain hal itu semua termasuk lancar dan tanpa hambatan berarti.

.

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan tenang sambil sesekali membalas sapaan dari _shinigami_ yang tidak sengaja berpapasan. Akatsuki membukakan pintu dan melihat Matsumoto yang tertidur di sofa. Toshiro mengerutkan alisnya, melihat itu.

"kenapa dia tidak bekerja lagi?" gumamnya sendiri.

Matsumoto sering kali tidak bekerja dan membuat pekerjaannya menumpuk. Kalau bukan karena dia dan Akatsuki, mungkin seluruh ruangan sudah dipenuhi oleh lembar kertas Matsumoto. Akatsuki masih berjalan dengan tenang, "kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya kali ini, _My Lord._ Hampir semua _shinigami_ di setiap divisi menurun kinerjanya karena musim panas kali ini."

"kau tahu itu bukanlah alasan untuk bermalas-malasan."

Toshiro kembali pada mejanya dan melihat semua telah bersih, hanya tertinggal setumpuk pekerjaan dari Matsumoto. Dia duduk dan menutup mata lelah.

Akatsuki masih berdiri didepan Toshiro, " _My Lord_ , saya tahu ini terdengar aneh. Tapi, bagaimana kalau anda beristirahat dan berhenti bekerja sebentar. Kita bisa berkunjung ke rumah Ayame _obaa-sama_ sambil membeli beberapa semangka untuk anda dan anggota lain. Mencari udara segar itu baik untuk anda."

Toshiro membuka matanya, dia berpikir sebentar. Memang sudah dua bulan ini dia belum sempat berkunjung ke neneknya. _"hm..._ ide bagus, kurasa." Dia segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangannya.

.

Kedua orang itu segera berjalan keluar bangunan. Sangat sedikit _shinigami_ yang terlihat baik didalam atau diluar lorong. Sepertinya serangan panas kali ini benar-benar serius. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Toshiro dan Akatsuki adalah sama-sama pemegang _Zanpakutou_ es. _Reiatsu_ mereka membuat udara disekitar menjadi lebih dingin tak peduli sepanas apapun.

Mereka secara tidak sengaja melihat Ukitake yang berada di dalam ruangan divisi empat bersama Unohana dan dua bawahannya yang sibuk mengipasinya. Ukitake memang cenderung mudah sekali sakit saat udara panas.

"terlalu banyak yang terpengaruh oleh musim panas kali ini..." gumam Toshiro.

"ya, _My Lord_. Banyak sekali sesi latihan yang tertunda karena udara panas. Saya juga mendengar ada yang pingsan karena serangan panas. Beberapa _shinigami_ yang berpatroli juga berkurang kesigapannya karena ini. Mungkin sebaiknya kita sedikit memberikan mereka semangat."

"dan dengan apa kau ingin melakukannya?" Toshiro bertanya.

Akatsuki tersenyum, "semangka, teh gandum dan es serut. Bagaimana menurut anda?"

Toshiro entah kenapa tersenyum sendiri melirik pada _Fukutaichou_ -nya. Akatsuki seringkali memberikan beberapa saran untuk membantunya bersosialisasi dengan anggota divisinya yang lain. Gadis itu tahu bagaimana mengatasi rumor tentang _'hati es'_ yang dimilikinya. Tentu berkat gadis itu, hanya orang-orang dari divisinya langsung bisa menepis dan membela kapten mereka.

"baiklah, terdengar bagus. Kau sudah merencakan ini sejak awal bukan?"

Akatsuki hanya tertawa, Toshiro bisa tahu apa yang direncanakannya.

.

Mereka berdua mampir ke para koki memberitahukan mereka untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu sore nanti. Setelah itu barulah mereka menuju ke rumah nenek Toshiro. Di jalan mereka mampir pada sebuah toko dan memesan beberapa semangka untuk dibawa kembali ke divisi.

Toshiro membawa satu buah untuk neneknya, ditambah sebuah manisan dingin.

" _baa-chan!"_

Toshiro masuk ke toko, neneknya terlihat sedang melayani beberapa pengunjung. Nenek Ayame tersenyum lebar melihat cucu dan temannya datang. Para pelanggan lain sedikit menyingkir, mereka sudah mendengar tentang cucu dari nenek ayame yang sekarang telah menjadi seorang kapten _shinigami_ termuda.

"Shiro-chan, Akatsuki-chan, oh syukurlah kalian berkunjung."

Nenek itu menyambut mereka dengan riang. Dia tahu kesibukan seorang kapten dan wakil kapten, tentu bisa datang kesana adalah salah satu syukur. Nenek itu segera melayani sisa pelanggan sebelum melayani tamunya.

.

Mereka bertiga mengobrol sebentar, Nenek Ayame tidak pernah mendengarkan apapun dari Toshiro bagaimana dia bertarung dengan monster-monster itu. Tapi Toshiro adalah orang yang sangat pengertian dibalik sikapnya yang dingin, dia mungkin tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

"begitukah? Jadi terlalu banyak _shinigami_ yang terpengaruh oleh udara panas?"

"ya, beberapa juga terkena serangan panas karena tidak bisa mengatasinya." Akatsuki berkata sambil memegang cangkir tehnya. "kami berniat untuk memberikan beberapa makanan untuk menghibur mereka."

Nenek Ayame tertawa lagi, "makanan manis dan segar adalah yang terbaik untuk menghibur di udara panas. Itu mengingatkanku, seharusnya _Amanattou_ sekarang sudah kering. Aku membuat banyak sekali, mungkin kalian bisa membawa beberapa untuk disajikan."

Toshiro sedikit ragu, "tidak perlu, nenek. Jangan paksakan dirimu."

"kau harus banyak makan untuk bisa tumbuh, Shiro-chan." Toshiro tersinggung sedikit. Nenek itu berdiri, Toshiro dan Akatsuki mengikutinya di belakang. Mereka membantu nenek Ayame untuk memasukkan beberapa kotak _Amanattou_ untuk dibawa mereka.

.

Mereka berkunjung hanya satu jam lebih sebelum kembali untuk membuat pesta kecil musim panas. Tangan mereka yang tadinya kosong menjadi sangat penuh dengan bawaan, menarik perhatian beberapa orang dari divisi lain sepanjang jalan. Toshiro segera mengirimkan pesan untuk mengumpulkan anggota divisinya di salah satu tempat latihan divisi sepuluh.

Dengan tenang, Toshiro diikuti Akatsuki berjalan masuk. Semua _shinigami_ memberi hormat pada mereka. Matsumoto terlihat berantakan karena terburu-buru dibangunkan dari tidurnya.

" _Taichou,_ ada apa? kenapa kita semua harus datang?" wanita itu terlihat lemas.

Toshiro terlihat serius sebentar sebelum menghela nafas, "kalian semua duduklah, ini bukan sesuatu yang serius" para _Shinigami_ yang lain tidak bertanya dan duduk. "baiklah, seperti yang kalian tahu kalau musim panas kali ini memberikan banyak dampak pada semua _shinigami_ di _Gotei 13_. Aku tahu kalian juga termasuk didalamnya."

Disini beberapa _Shinigami_ mengangguk kecil dan yang lainnya terlihat tidak terlalu fokus.

Toshiro melihat pada Akatsuki yang segera memberi tanda kearah pintu. Beberapa _shinigami_ datang dengan banyak sekali es serut, semangka yang sudah dipotong, _Amanattou_ dan teh gandum dingin. Semua melihat dengan heran pada kapten mereka.

"untuk siapa ini _Taichou?"_ tanya Matsumoto.

"untuk kalian semua..." jawab Toshiro datar tidak menghiraukan tatapan kaget dari anggotanya, "bagaimana pun serangan panas adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dianggap kecil. Karena itu aku memberikan beberapa _vaksin_ untuk mencegah kalian dari serangan panas."

" _T-Taichou..._ "

Wajah Matsumoto berair sebelum dia meraih kaptennya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat yang kemudian menjadi panas. _Shinigami_ yang lainnya berterima kasih pada kapten mereka itu. Toshiro segera melepaskan pelukan Matsumoto, terlihat sedikit warna merah diwajahnya. Aset milik wanita itu selalu mengganggu dan bisa membunuh seseorang yang tidak hati-hati.

"jangan berterima kasih padaku, Akatsuki yang memberikan ide itu..."

"Akatsuki- _fukutaichou! Arigatou!"_

Matsumoto berpindah pada gadis itu. Akatsuki memerah karena kehabisan nafas. Seluruh anggota divisi sepuluh segera berpesta secara sederhana dan memulihkan diri seperti yang dikatakan kapten dan wakil kapten mereka.

"tapi jangan buat ini sebagai alasan untuk lebih bermalas-malasan lagi." kata Toshiro jelas.

Semua anggotanya tersenyum dan tertawa riang senang. Memang benar kalau kapten dan wakil kapten mereka adalah pemegang _Zanpakutou_ es. Tapi hati mereka tidak terbuat dari es. Namun menjadi es tidak buruk juga karena mereka selalu bisa mengatasi serangan sepanas apapun.

.


End file.
